


Vertigo

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ phobias TT.Enjoy.





	Vertigo

It had to be this, it just had to be.

I hate heights, I really do.

The Rainforest District isn't exactly a great place for someone like me. I take a few deep breaths and brush the wool away from my eyes, I can do this.

All I need to do is deliver a package, simple.

The skyline car in front of me is far from inviting. I've always thought that these things look far too run down.

"Hey, you taking the next one up?" 

I'm startled by a tall deer. She's wearing a slightly torn leather jacket and some equally as beat up shorts. 

"Yeah." I keep it at that, too nervous to say much more.

"Well, some company wouldn't be too bad." She lights up a cigarette.

I shuffle into the small car, making sure to stay near the center. I look pretty stupid like this and the deer notices.

"You afraid of heights or something?"

"Yes!" I blurt out.

"Wow, they sent you to Rainforest and you're scared of heights? Bummer."

"T-tell me about it."

The car slowly begins ascending up towards the canopy. Traffic flits about below us as we rise above the highway.

"So... any reason you're afraid of heights?"

"No, it's just always been there. I've hated tall places since I was a kid."

She extends a hoof to me.

"Hey, come here. I never got your name."

"It's Marcus."

"Zoe."

I tentatively reach out and meet her hoof with mine. I edge towards the side of the car and stare out to the horizon. I'm trembling, though the morning light creeping through the trees seems to have a calming effect. I take some more deep breaths.

"You doing OK?"

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming."

"Don't worry dude, we're about halfway there now."

The canopy is getting closer and closer. I'll be OK, I just need to take my mind off of the height. 

"What're you here for?" I inquire.

"Me? Getting some clothes, I have a date later."

"You have any plans for it?"

"A movie, not sure which one but we'll get something to eat after."

"Nice."

A loud clanking sound tells us that we're at the top now. I make sure to not look down as we disembark.

"So where is it you're heading?" Zoe points to a small map of the Rainforest.

"Cloud alley."

"Oh, that's on the way to the shops, I'll tag along then."

We set off across the canopy walkways, my heart founding in my chest.

 

 

No way, they can't be serious.

A rope bridge.

The only thing between me and my destination but it just had to be a bridge at this height.

"Fuck, that's pretty bad, you OK with crossing this thing?"

I'm silent for a second, "Y-yeah."

"Look, take my hoof and we'll do this together."

I can do this. Maybe I'm exaggerating this? I mean, it's a wooden bridge but it's well maintained - it's more of a walkway. Problem is that there's nothing beneath that and the jungle floor.

"Don't worry dude, it won't break."

I grip onto her hoof, squeezing it tight like my life depends on it. I sum up the courage to take the first step.

"That's it dude, you can do this."

I'm nearly frozen on the spot, though I have to keep moving. I swear I can feel the planks creaking.

"Y-you h-hear that?"

"What, the planks? Dude, they ain't gonna break."

I awkwardly continue on. Every step is a tedious task but I must persist.

"Great!" Zoe gives me a friendly pat.

"Huh?"

"You did it, we're over the bridge."

I look down without thinking, she's right though, we crossed the bridge. I'm stunned, it all went so fast while I was distracted.

"Where's this place you're heading to?"

"Right there." I point to a tree apartment that seems to be leaning towards the gap, I think you'd have to be mad to live there. I give a polite knock on the door, no answer. I push the bulky envelope through the letterbox.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Marcus. Maybe we'll see each other again some time."

"That'd be nice." 

We hoof tap and part ways, she heads off to the shops and I turn back to...

...the bridge.

Great.


End file.
